


Snapshots

by serelinda



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, i'll add more as i write more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelinda/pseuds/serelinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little tidbits of Simon and Baz's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

It was a long drive out of London and into the countryside, but Baz promised that it would be worth it for the perfect picnic.

But Simon wasn’t sure how great a picnic in the dark could be. By the time the car stopped, he could barely see anything.

“I know you can see a lot better than me in the dark, but was this really a great idea?”

“Trust me, Snow. I know what I’m doing.”

Which is how Simon ended up in the middle of nowhere, trailing behind his boyfriend in some pitch black field, tripping every couple steps over something he couldn’t see. Just when he thought that he would never make it to wherever Baz had planned, he stopped and spread out the blanket, leaving the basket of food of to the side.

“Come on.” Baz said, patting the blanket next to him. Simon crawled over to him, lying down next to his boyfriend. Baz pulled Simon close, up against his chest.

“Look up.”

Simon obeyed, looking up at the stars, more than he had ever seen before. It felt like the night that Baz had brought the night sky into their room at Watford. It was just as magical, even without the magic.

“It’s beautiful” he whispered.

He heard Baz’s soft noise of agreement and turned to see his boyfriend staring at him with a strange smile on his face.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Simon looked into Baz’s eyes for a moment before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. When he opens his eyes, Baz is giving him the same smile as before. He brings their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Simon’s fingers.

“Marry me.” Baz’s voice comes out in a rush, like a dam finally bursting. “Please, I need to have you here, lying next to me, for the rest of our lives. I need you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. And I need you to know that I will _always_ choose you. I love you, Simon. Please say you’ll marry me.”

Simon pauses for a second before roughly kissing him.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” He breathed against his boyfriend’s- his _fiance's_ \- lips.


	2. Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles don't take place in any particular order. This one is before they are engaged.
> 
> Also, upping the rating to T just so I won't have to worry.
> 
> Super short this time

It had been two years since they had left Watford. Living with Penny had been something that Simon had always wanted to do, and it had lived up to expectations. He loved Penny, and living with her was great. But no matter how much he loved his best friend, having a roommate was _inconvenient_ sometimes.

Times like tonight, when he had Baz pressed up against him, lips locked in a heated kiss. The dinner he was making was left forgotten on the counter. Baz’s hands sliding lower, lower until-

The front door opens. The boys break apart, embarrassed to be interrupted, as Penny walks into the kitchen

_We have got to get our own place._

It takes weeks. Money isn’t an issue for the Pitches, which means that there is a lot of options to consider. And Baz has never been the easiest to please.

But after searching for what seemed like forever, they finally found the perfect flat just outside of London. It was small, with only one bedroom and one tiny bathroom. But it felt like home in the way that their room at Watford used to. 

They hadn’t even brought in all the boxes before they made good use of their Penny-less home.


	3. Changing

Even though they had been roommates for 8 years at Watford, Simon and Baz had never changed in front of each other. They had always respected each other’s boundaries, even if the temptation to look had always been strong for Baz. Even when they started dating, there was still a level of modesty between them, even if it was only out of habit. 

But tonight was different.

Baz was sitting on Simon’s bed in Simon and Penny’s flat. He was already in his pajamas and ready to go to sleep. (They slept together in one bed now, but that’s all they did. Sleep.) They were arguing about everything, and about nothing, just because arguing is always what they had been best at.

Then Simon took off his shirt. Baz’s eyes widened in surprise, taking in the naked torso of his boyfriend. Simon watched his expression, pretending not to. He stretched his arms up above his head, relishing in the way Baz’s eyes wandered across his chest. His hands slid down to the button on his jeans then froze. It took a minute for Baz to look up from Simon’s hands and meet his eyes instead. Simon just smirked, loving the way he could drive his boyfriend crazy. He slowly undid the button then slid the jeans from his legs. He reached for the waistband of his underwear, laughing when Baz’s back straightened at the sight.

“Not tonight.” He said before quickly putting his pajamas on. He climbed into bed, giving Baz a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling back the blankets for both of them and cuddling up against him.

Baz didn’t get to sleep for a long time, but he wasn’t about to complain.


	4. Charlotte

They had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for hours. Something had to be wrong, it shouldn’t be taking this long. Baz is pacing the floor with a nervous scowl on his face. Simon sits in one of the chairs, watching him. Even when he’s upset, his body moves gracefully, like it’s a dance. Simon stretched out his hand, and Baz caught it on his next pass, finally sitting down with his husband.

Finally, an exhausted looking doctor walked out of the double doors. The boys rushed to him, hoping he brought good news.

“Penny is in stable condition. There were some complications, but she should be fine in a couple of days. You can visit her now."

They walked through the seemingly endless maze of hallways to Penny’s room, hands clutched together tightly. They finally enter the room, scared of what they will see. But it’s just Penny, so exhausted she can barely keep herself awake, holding a tiny baby in her arms. Simon freezes in place, staring at the little girl.

“What? Is Simon Snow really that afraid of his own daughter?” Penny asked in the irritated tone she only used when she had been awake for way too long. He took the last few steps towards the bed, only letting go of Baz’s hand to pick up the baby.

“She’s so little.”

“She has your eyes.” Baz said, speaking for the first time since they entered the room. He paused for a minute before taking Penny’s hand. “Thank you.”

They looked at each other for a minute, saying everything that could not be said in words. Penny finally broke the gaze with a small smile.

“What are you going to name her?”

“Charlotte?” Simon’s eyes met Baz’s, looking for assurance.

“Charlotte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just could really see Penny being their surrogate, offering herself before they could even think to ask.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Latte, I told you I'd name my first born after you.


	5. Garlic (Part 1)

Baz is sitting on the couch, book in hand, when Simon comes in the front door holding a small cardboard box.

A small cardboard box that appears to be moving.

Then the scent of cat hits him.

“What the hell did you do, Snow.” Simon gave him a huge smile. He could at least have the decency to feel bad.

“Well, I was walking past the animal shelter on my way home, and-”

“And you got a cat.”

“And I got a cat.” Simon reaches into the box and pulls out a tiny scrap of orange fur, loudly mewling as it is taken from the safety of its box and placed on the floor.

“You have to take it back.”

“What? Baz, she’ll be so happy here! We can’t just bring him back there.”

“I’m a  _vampire_ , Snow. I can’t just have little animals running around the house. It’s hard enough to have  _you_  here when I get hungry.” The kitten stumbled its way over to Baz, sitting at his feet and looking curiously up at him.

“But you can’t eat Garlic!”

“What are you talking about, Snow? You know full well I can eat garlic.”

“Her  _name_  is Garlic. To make sure you can’t eat him.”

“Bring him back, Snow.”

“The shelter is closed. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“Fine.  _One_  night.”


	6. Garlic (Part 2)

A week had passed since Garlic had come home. Simon walked in the door just like he had that night, quietly closing it behind him as he walked into the dark house. He went into the living room, finding Baz asleep on the couch with the TV on, Garlic curled into a ball on his chest.

Despite his wish to get rid of the kitten, Baz had fallen for the tiny furball. And Garlic had definitely fallen for him. The cat had taken to following him around everywhere he went, even sitting sadly outside the bathroom door whenever Baz was inside.

Baz had gotten over his initial fear of turning his pet into a midnight snack. He could always handle his thirst when he was around things he loved, so he knew that a home with Simon and Garlic would always be safe.

Simon was convinced it was that name that protected Garlic.

Baz never bothered to correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone in the skype group for sharing their ideas.  
> And to Latte, for being the worst baby namer ever.
> 
> art for this chapter here  
> http://serelinda.tumblr.com/post/132130334682/baz-and-garlic-based-off-of-chapters-5-and-6-of


End file.
